


Random Strangers

by eternally_cave



Series: Random Strangers [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Dominic end up talking to each other on some site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with my friend. She writes the chapters with Dominic's POV, I write the chapters with Matthew's POV

_Dominic_

I was sitting in my bedroom, bored to death.  _'What to do, what to do.'_  I thought, while I petted my cat. His name was Hendrix and I really liked his company. He and drumming were probably the only things I really liked. It had been two weeks since the summer break had started and I didn't really feel like going out. Not that any normal person wanted to go out with me anyway. I went downstairs to get some food and saw my mom sitting on the couch.  
  
She looked up at me. ''Dominic, isn't it time to go outside for once? You haven't left the house since the break started, and I don't think it's healthy to stay inside for such a long time.''  
  
I looked at her and ignored her. I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink and heard her sigh deeply. After that I quickly went back upstairs, to my room. I had been stuck inside it all the time, but I didn't really know what to do. I sat down on my desk chair and logged in on my computer. I went on facebook, twitter, etc, but I had done that way too much lately. Even my favorite sites started to really bore me. Stupid holidays. I liked it better than school though. I really hated school. I hated the teacher and the people there. They all have something against me, I think, nobody seemed to really like me. I don't know what I have ever done wrong. I have one 'good' friend, Chris. But I only see him at school, we never meet outside of it. Don't ask me why, I don't know, really. Then I got an idea. Maybe I should go to a chat room, to get in contact and meet some nice people, without them knowing who they're talking to. Maybe they'll like me then. Without thinking a lot about it, I went to a chat room. A box popped up, saying:  _'Enter a nickname'_. I began to doubt if I really wanted to do this, what if this site was full with virus?! Well, fuck it. I went for the nickname Drummerboy18, because I liked to drum and I was 18 years old. So to me, it seemed like a killer nickname. I pressed enter. Another box popped up, saying:  _'Choose a chat room'_. I scrolled through the rooms and horny people caught my eye immediately.  _'No,'_  I thought.  _'Too risky, probably too much crazy people and I'm not looking for that kind of contact.'_  Then I saw a room called Spicy Girls 18+. Apparently they only have chat rooms like that here.  _'Oh, fuck it.'_  I thought and clicked on the chat room. Just after I had entered it the messages started to come in.  
  
 **Hornygirl80:**  Hey hottie.  
  
 **Toosexyforyou:**  Is someone as horny as me?  
  
 **SexManiac23:**  Does someone want phone sex?  
  
 _'Jesus,'_ I thought.  _'That's.. weird and definitely not my cup of tea.'_  But my theory was right, they didn't have a problem with me being there. I decided to ignore them and look for another chat.  
  
 **Whore:**  Any married guys wanna have some fun behind my husband's back?  
  
 **18male:**  Does someone wants to trade pics or vids?  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  Is here someone with a slight bit of intelligence, or what?  
  
 **Pleasehavesexwithme:** Yeah, me! I want you to message me, baby. @whore  
  
 _'Finally,'_  I thought, upon seeing the username Glitterati84.  _'Someone with a normal nickname.'_  Then I joined the conversation.  
  
 **Drummerboy18:**  Exactly, it seems to be lacking on this site... @glitterati84  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  I agree. Let's have a private chat.  
  
 **Whore:**  Are you guys telling us we're stupid?  
  
 **Drummerboy18:** Yeah, sure!  
  
 **Glitterati84:** Yes we are  
  
 **Drummerboy18:** Yep.  
  
 _'This person seems normal.'_ I thought with a small smile on my lips and clicked on the nickname, starting a private chat.  
  
 **Drummerboy18:**  Hello!  
  
 **Glitterati84:** Hey  
  
 **Drummerboy18:**  Boy or girl?  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  Girl, 19, and you?  
  
 **Drummerboy18:**  I'm a boy, 18 years old  
  
 **Glitterati84:** Are you here for sex or what?  
  
 **Drummerboy18:** Well... are you?  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  I asked you first, didn't I? But no, I am not. Sorry if you were.  
  
 **Drummerboy18:** No, me neither actually. Don't be sorry. I'm just bored as fuck so I thought: why the heck not go on a chat room. Summer break, you know.  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  Oh yeah, I get it. Why don't you go out with friends? You're 18, for fuck's sake.  
  
 **Drummerboy18:** The few friends I have are on holiday already, and they probably don't want to hang out with me anyway.  
  
 **Glitterati84:** Few friends? How many? One?  
  
 **Drummerboy18:**  ..... maybe. So, why are you on here then?  
  
 **Glitterati84:** I'm sorry for that comment. Oh, you know. Got a few days off from work and I'm bored as fuck. Might as well spend my time on this site. That's better than doing nothing.  
  
 **Drummerboy18:**  Yeah, fair enough. So, what's your name? I'm Dominic.  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  Katie.  
  
We kept talking for a few more hours and ended up exchanging our phone numbers to keep in contact. I enjoyed her company a lot and didn't feeel so alone anymore. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Matthew_

 

Waking up with a massive hangover was something what seemed to happen more and more often, but it was something I absolutely did  _not_ appreciate. I had gone out with my friends the night before and couldn't remember how I got back in bed. With a girl. I didn't even  _like_ girls. I frowned at her when she grinned at me and slapped her cheek as soon as she tried to grab my cock. ''What?!'' she shrieked. ''You didn't seem to mind when I did it last night.''  
  
''I don't even remember what I did last night,'' I snorted and rose from the bed, grabbing my boxers from the ground and putting them on. I looked around the room for my shirt and frowned when I couldn't find it. ''Where is my shirt?'' I looked back at the girl.  
  
''You threw up on it,'' she huffed and sat up, stretching her long, tanned legs. I had to admit that she was pretty, but definitely not my type. ''After you almost threw up on me.''  
  
I bit my lips to hold back a giggle and took a deep breath. ''I'm sorry.''  
  
''Why did you slap me?''  
  
I walked to my wardrobe and didn't even look at her when I answered. ''I'm gay. I don't have  _any_ interest in girls.''  
  
Within a few seconds she had put on her clothes and stormed out of my room. I heard the front door being shut before I could even open my mouth, and shrugged. I snatched a clean shirt from the top shelf in my wardrobe, put it on and walked to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge but there was nothing to find. As usual. I lived in a flat with my mate Tom and, even though you couldn't see it, he eats a lot. I usually have to hide my food when I've bought it, before he finds it and consumes it all. It was probably also his idea that I had to take a girl home with me. He knew I was gay but he always tried to hook me up with girls.  
  
Anyway, enough complaining about Tom. He is a good friend. After looking for what felt like hours, I finally found the cereal. I poured it in a bowl, added some milk and walked back to the bedroom. I sighed annoyed when I realized I forgot the spoon and walked back. I snatched a spoon out of the dishwasher, walked back to the bedroom  _again_ and started to eat.  
  
After I had finished the bowl I turned on my laptop. I placed it on my desk and walked to the bathroom. I quickly took a piss before my balls could freeze off - Tom forgot to pay the bill - and washed my hands after. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. Every day I hoped I would see someone else, but I stayed the same. Skinny, pale, blue hair and eyes, a weird nose and a wonky front tooth. I was ugly and I even stopped wondering why I never had a boyfriend. Who would want to be with a pale wanker like me?  
  
I let out a big sigh and walked back to the bedroom, laying down on the bed and placing the laptop in my lap. I went on the internet and typed the link of my usual chat room site. Don't ask my why I go on chat rooms, because I don't know either. Probably because my friends bore me or something. Or because the people on here are so stupid that it makes me laugh. I looked through the names of the chat rooms until  _'Spicy Girls 18+'_  caught my eye. With a grin, I pressed on it and waited until the chat room opened. I couldn't wait to see what those stupid people were saying. Then a box popped up, asking me to enter a nickname. I rolled my eyes and typed in  _'Glitterati84'_  before clicking on enter and entering the room. The first messaged annoyed me immediately.  
  
 **Toosexyformyshirt:**  Hey we all should have an orgy  
  
 **BigDick:**  ASL  
  
 **Sexmaniac23:**  YEAH  
  
 **Hornygirl:**  I want some1 to cum all over me

 

**:: Drummerboy18 has joined the chatroom ::**

  
**Whore:**  Any married guys wanna have some fun behind my husbands back?  
  
 **18male:** Does someone wants to trade pics or vids?  
  
 _'Cut_ _e,'_ I thought upon seeing the username of the new person, and I secretly hoped that this person wouldn't be like the others. Quickly I tried to get his attention.  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  Is here someone with a slight bit of intelligence, or what?  
  
 **Pleasehavesexwithme:**  Yeah, me! I want you to message me, baby. @whore  
  
 **Drummerboy18:**  Exactly, it seems to be lacking on this site.... @glitterati84  
  
Ah, great. At least I got his attention. I grinned and typed my reply quickly.  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  I agree. Let's have a private chat.  
  
 **Whore:**  Are you guys telling us we're stupid?  
  
 **Drummerboy18:** Yeah, sure!  
  
 **Glitterati84:**  Yes we are  
  
 **Drummerboy18:**  Yep.  
  
I smiled when the box for a private chat popped up and we started talking. I found out that his name was Dominic, and felt quite guilty for telling the poor boy that I was a girl and that my name was Katie. But I was afraid that he would quit the chat if he found out that I was a male. He probably liked girls anyway, and I didn't want to risk it.  
  
A few hours later Dom had to leave and we quickly exchanged phone numbers. I added him in my iPhone and looked on WhatsApp. I pressed on his name, opened the profile picture and smiled. I couldn't wait to talk to the lovely, little Dominic again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dominic**

 

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 11 AM already! I looked over quickly at my phone and saw that I had a new WhatsApp message. It was most of the times the first thing I did these days, looking at my phone. I smiled when I saw who the text was from and opened the message.

**Good morning, sunshine! 9:34 AM**

  
I smiled even wider when I read the message. The good morning messages seemed to happen a lot more throughout the weeks, sometimes coming from me and sometimes coming from Katie. It made me feel really good because I knew that it meant that I was the first thing on her mind when she woke up. I replied back to her.  
  


  
**Good morning! Sorry for the late reply, I just woke up. 11:05 AM**

  
It was like she was waiting for me to answer because she replied immediately.  
  
 **Ooh, are you still in your pajamas? 11:06 AM**

  
**I don't wear pajamas in bed ;) Why are you asking? 11:06 AM**   
**Sexy... Just curious ;) 11:07 AM**   


  
**What are you wearing, then? 11:08 AM**   
**Err, well, I'm taking a bath so I bet you can guess what I'm wearing ;) 11:08 AM**   


  
_'Oh my.. Should I do it? No.. Well, I can always try, right? Or will she hate me if I... Well, fuck it!'_  I thought and typed my reply.  
  
 **Send me a picture please!! 11:09 AM**  
  
A few minutes passed and I didn't get an answer.  _'Fuck,'_  I thought.  _'She isn't mad at me, is she?'_  I quickly typed another message.  
  
 **I'm sorry! You don't have to send me a picture, I didn't mean to be rude. Please, don't be mad at me. 11:14 AM**  
  
The next thing she said surprised me, really.  
  
 **I'll send a picture of me in the bath tub 11:15 AM**  
 **if you'll send me a picture of yourself in your boxers, deal? 11:15 AM**  
  
''Hell yeah!'' I said out loud and rose from my bed. I took my phone out of the charger, turned the light on and walked over to the mirror on my wardrobe. I wasn't really self conscious about my body. I had muscled arms and a hint of a six pack. I stood in a pose that I thought would look sexy and took the picture from the neck down. I looked at it and approved. As fast as I could, I hit send.  
  
 **(Picture) 11:17 AM**  
 **Hot damn, sexy boy! ;) Wait up. 11:17 AM**  
  
I waited and then I received a picture, too.  
  
 **(picture) 11:19 AM**  
  
I gasped when I opened the picture. Jesus! I saw one slim arm, covered in soap, slight hints of her stomach and her knees reached out of the water. Her tits were covered in soap too. But I could see enough to decide that she had a perfect, slim body and was beautifully tanned. I wondered if it was even real. Like, how could someone be this perfect? But the quality of the picture seemed amateurish, so the doubt in my mind vanished immediately. I had been staring at the picture way too long, I realized, and she was probably wondering where I was at.  
  
 **Damn, Katie, you're fucking beautiful! I wish I could see your face... 11:25 AM**  
 **Wanna trade another pic, then? 11:25 AM**  
 **Yeah, sure!** **11:26 AM**  
  
I turned on the camera on my phone and smiled to it. I took the picture and looked at it. _'Fuck, I look gross!'_  I thought and took another photo. And another one. And another one. After like 15 photos I chose out the one that looked the most decent and sent it to her.  
  
 **(picture) 11:30 AM**  
 **(picture) 11:31 AM**  
  
I opened it and was stunned, again. She had delicate cheekbones, bright blue eyes and a cute nose. Her hair was long, brown and wavy and her jawline was perfect, too. Her skin looked paler than on the previous picture, though, but that was probably the light. She looked flawless. I stared at this picture for a long time too, until I snapped back to reality. she had already typed her reply.  
  
 **And? Do you like what you see?** **11:31 AM**  
 **Yes, I like what I see! You're stunning... 11:34 AM**  
 **Aww, Dominic, thank you so much! You're not bad yourself, either! 11:35 AM**  
  
I squealed. _'She thinks I'm nice! She thinks I'm handsome!'_  I felt all warm inside. I wasn't... No.. There was no way I would fall in love with a stranger I met on the internet. With the beautiful, kind Katie. But she made me feel so good and... loved, or whatever. She was way too good for me, anyway. My mind was probably being stupid again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Matthew**

  
I know I should have been feeling bad about what I had been doing to Dominic. But I didn't. I loved it. I loved making the boy happy, even though I knew it was because of a lie. I couldn't help it. The beautiful young boy, with his golden hair and perfect white teeth was everything I had ever wanted. I wanted him to be mine. But I never found the courage to ask him if he was gay. Why would a girl ask that?  
  
I snapped back to reality when my phone beeped and smiled when I saw that I received at message of Dominic. I grabbed my phone and opened it, gasping when I read it.  
  
 **Hi, Katie... I.. just had a dream about you...**  
  
''Fuck,'' I said aloud and let myself fall down onto my bed. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed deeply. ''How am I going to reply to that?'' I muttered and shook my head.  _'Stop talking to yourself, Bellamy.'_  I grabbed my phone again and replied with a sigh.  
  
 **Damn, that's hot... What did you dream? ;)**  
  
 **Uhm...**  
  
I giggled and shook my head. There was my shy, little Dom again. I loved that side of him, and luckily he showed that side a lot.  
  
 **I dreamed that you were here. In my bed. And we were... you know...**  
  
 **No I don't know? Please, tell me, Dominic.**  
  
 **Ugh, stop teasing me! Fine. We were kissing and touching each other and stuff.**  
  
I shuddered and gulped, crossing my legs when I felt my cock twitch.  _'Calm down, tit,'_  I though and took a deep breath. _'I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. It's just a young boy who thought of... touching you... Oh god, Bellamy! Stop it!'_ I pinched the bridge of my nose and whined. Stupid teenagers with their stupid hormones.  
  
 **Aww... Really? And what do you mean with ''stuff''? ;)**  
  
 **You want to talk dirty with me?**  
  
 _'Shit.'_  I gulped and took a deep breath.  _'Do you really want this, Bellamy? You know what will happen after this.'_  I nodded and closed my eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again and typing my reply.  
  
 **Yes. If you want that too, of course.**  
  
 **Uhm... I guess so? Why not...!**  
  
 **Alright... Do you want to send me a picture of your dick?**  
  
 **Only if you send me a nude too.**  
  
 **Of course, Dominic, of course.**  
  
I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. I felt really mean for doing this to the boy, but I loved it so much. And, to be honest, I  _really_ wanted to see his dick after his selfies. He was beautiful. My phone beeped and I let out a loud gasp when I opened the picture. I never thought I would say this, but his cock was... pretty. It was long, quite thick and pink. The head was a little bit darker and I felt myself licking my lips. I groaned and slipped my hand in my trousers. I grabbed my cock and started pumping it slowly.  
  
 **Damn... You're beautiful, babe. I wish you were here...**  
  
 **Thank you :* Oh, really? Why?**  
  
 **So you could bend me over and fuck me.**  
  
I grinned when Dom didn't reply and put my phone next to me on the pillow. I pushed my trousers down and grabbed my cock again. I wanked myself slowly, teasing myself, and let out soft moans. I looked up when my phone beeped again and grabbed it shakily.  
  
 **Jesus, Katie.. Send me a picture please. I want to know what I fuck ;)**  
  
I whimpered, let go of my cock and looked at the pictures on my phone. I might have stolen a few pictures of my sister when she left her laptop at my apartment. I never wanted to know what she looked like down there, believe me. But in times like this it was useful. I sent him one and waited for his reply, while I was still stroking myself.  
  
 **Fuck... Damn, Katie you look tight. I want you so bad.**  
  
 **I want you too, Dominic...**  
  
It didn't take us long to reach our climax. Dominic admitted that he had never talked dirty before but he was the best I ever had. I told him I loved him and he said he also loved me. But then he send me the text I was afraid of. The one I could probably never answer.  
  
 **Katie? Let's meet.**


End file.
